


Accident Versus Intent

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they accidentally kiss during AHWU, Gavin and Michael react in completely different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident Versus Intent

Neither Michael nor Gavin could deny that it was completely their fault.

It was a well known fact that, at least when the cameras were rolling, Michael and Gavin had a thing for each other. The two found it fun to mess with their fans, and they were comfortable enough in their friendship that it was never weird.

Everyone around them always found it amusing, encouraging their antics, and both men were more than willing to comply. So when their faces got a little closer than usual in the background of AHWU one week, it wasn't really a surprise to anyone.

Geoff was making the general announcements, while the rest of Achievement Hunter watched in amusement as Michael took a step closer to Gavin. For a moment, the thought of moving backwards flashed through Gavin's mind, but he ultimately gave it up, realizing that he didn't really care. Their staring was intense, eyes locked in a way that almost veered on uncomfortable.

A thought struck Michael a moment later and he tried his very hardest to hold back a smirk. Licking his lips slightly, he allowed his eyes to drop to Gavin's own lips, ultimately breaking their gaze. The expression on his face was almost that of longing, and he almost laughed at what the result was sure to be.

From somewhere in the room, someone whistled, but Michael didn't pay it much mind, too caught up in his own amusement to acknowledge it.

Before he knew what was happening, Gavin was taking a step forward himself, causing Michael to tear himself away from the other man's lips. He locked their eyes once more, but the blush that had spread across Gavin's face was impossible to miss. Their lips were now only a mere inch apart, and Michael couldn't help himself from flushing as well.

The room had grown completely silent by that point; even Geoff had stopped speaking and had turned to watch the display. Everyone was curious as to where this was going.

After what seemed like a lifetime of simply staring, Ray's voice broke through the silence. "Fucking kiss him, oh my god."

As soon as the words had been spoken, Gavin's face was instantly turning several shades darker. He made to pull away, and Michael almost sighed in relief. That is, until Gavin tripped over his own feet, sending him lunging forwards instead of backwards as he had intended.

The short distance between their lips was closed quickly, and both men's eyes immediately widened, separating themselves as quickly as possible. Michael swallowed roughly, sending a weak smile towards the camera, before the rest of the men in the office burst into laughter.

"Oh my god," Geoff gasped between fits of giggles, "did you just fucking kiss each other on accident?" He put special emphasis on the last few words, causing Michael and Gavin to glance at each other nervously out of the corners of their eyes. Then they were both taking a step away.

Michael didn't think that his face could get any warmer.

"It wasn't a bloody accident Geoff," Gavin muttered, but the tone of his voice was unconvincing. A smile still played at the corners of Geoff's lips, but he nodded.

"Alright," he said, and it was obvious that he was trying to hold back his laughter. The other Achievement Hunters had a similar sound. "If that's the case, then I'm happy for you guys. You're perfect for each other."

That was the final straw for Michael, who felt frustration replacing his embarrassment in a second flat. "Fuck you, Geoff," he muttered, sticking up his middle finger before storming towards the door.

"Not sure Gavin would appreciate that," he heard the other man call as he slammed the door behind him.

\-----------

Gavin wasn't as quick to chase after Michael as he would have liked, but his brain was still swimming in confusion. He sat in his chair as Geoff finished up his segment, Jack and Caleb following him in turn.

Once the camera had been turned off, everyone went back to work, but Michael still hadn't returned. Gavin was too lost in his own thoughts to notice.

He was being torn from those same thoughts a moment later when Ray approached him, leaning heavily on the back of Gavin's chair and causing it to wobble unsteadily.

A yelp escaped Gavin's lips and he flailed haphazardly in an attempt to regain his balance. Finally, he managed to stabilize himself, planting his hands firmly on the desk in front of him. "Bloody hell, Ray," he muttered, glancing over his shoulder, "you can't just sneak up on me like that."

Ray laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he removed his weight from the other man's chair. "Sorry," he stated, taking a seat in Michael's chair as he kept his eyes glued to Gavin. "But I had a question."

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Gavin prompted him to continue. "What's the question?"

"You planning on going after your boyfriend?"

Immediately, the heat that Gavin had forced to disappear was returning, and he was spinning his chair so that his back was facing Ray. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Okay fine, but he is your friend. And I may be wrong, but I think friends need to talk after they accidentally kiss each other."

Sighing, Gavin slowly turned his chair so that he was looking at Ray once more. "But what the fuck am I supposed to say? I kissed him Ray. I kissed Michael, and then he left. It wouldn't be surprising if he never wanted to talk to me again."

The amusement on Ray's face was blatant, and he chuckled as he shook his head. "I for one, would be very surprised if he didn't want to talk to you. If you're as good of friends as you claim to be, something as stupid as a fucking kiss shouldn't ruin it for you. But, with the way you guys were blushing, I think it would be best for everyone if you talked about it."

Just then, the door was swinging open violently, the knob slamming into the wall behind it. Gavin jumped, his eyes quickly darting up to see what had caused the commotion.

Michael had entered the room, and was storming towards him. Bracing himself for a punch, Gavin closed his eyes tightly, but then there was pressure on his lips. His eyes snapped open to see Michael with his lips against his own.

This time he didn't pull away, though Michael did a moment later.

"Don't say it's on purpose when it's not," he snapped, though his voice grew quiet towards the end of his sentence. If he wouldn't have been paying attention, Gavin probably wouldn't have noticed the small smile on his face. "Because that's what intent feels like."


End file.
